


Pampered Guardian

by HeroFizzer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: As a longtime friend of Lux's, you feel that this Valentine's day is going to be a little more special than ever. As it turns out, she only invited you over because she needed to tell someone about the pressures she's experiencing between her life, the Star Guardians, and keeping both worlds separated. You see she needs some pampering and care, so you try to do your best to tend to her needs. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Pampered Guardian

"Hey! Wait up!"

You turn around to see Lux chasing after you, stopping just as she asked. The third year college student bent over to take a quick breath, now that she had managed to catch up.

"Geez, Lux, what's up?" you asked. "Everything okay on your end?"

"I'm okay!" she said, standing upright. "I just ran to you, that's all!"

"Just a few feet from the school?" you asked, looking over at the large building you both attend. She punched you in the arm for that. "Ow!"

"Jerk." She said with a light chuckle. "You should realize I was trying to get to you before you were too far away! It's not like I don't know where your last class of the day is!"

"Sorry, geez..." you grumbled, rubbing the spot on your arm where her jab landed. "Anyway, what's so important that you needed to chase after me like that?"

A smile formed on her lips as she acted coy, leaning into your face while her arms were behind her back. "Oh, nothing too big. I just thought it'd be nice to invite you over for a little get together, that's all."

Your eyelids blinked a few times at the offer. "A get together, huh? Don't most people meet in like, restaurants or something?"

Lux shook her head. "No, it's just you and me getting together, that's all. And trust me, I need you of all people more than anything."

Hearing this, your heart almost skipped a beat, almost in disbelief over the invitation. Sure, it wasn't unusual for Lux to be this friendly with you; after all, you're practically longtime friends, nearly connected at the hip since you were next door neighbors for so long. But you think about it more, and feel more than happy to accept her offer.

"Sure, how soon should I come over?" you asked.

"Probably about five?" Lux suggested. "I just feel like I need to have some time to myself first."

You nod. "Yeah, great. I'll see you then!"

After parting ways from Lux, you couldn't help but get excited. After all, today was Valentine's day, and what else would she ask you to come over to her place for?

Well, aside from watching her apartment so it wouldn't get destroyed by an evil space creature or...something...

That was another thing that kept you connected, something you're amazed Lux would confide with you over, longtime friends or not. The Star Guardians had been apart of the world for some time, protecting the planet from any evils that may attempt to overtake it and destroy humanity as you knee it. From what Lux explained, the power of the First Star was gifted to her and several others who would swear to keep the people of Earth safe, no matter the cost. It was like something out of an anime, only real!

And of course, Lux would know this because she was one of the people gifted with that power. Although, you suppose that since the Star Guardians don't have some sort of code name to go by, that would make sense. Then again, the fact she had pink hair while wearing little more than a sailor school uniform made it hard to figure out.

Still, the fact that she shared this with you just showed how much trust Lux would have towards you as a friend, and you naturally could keep her identity a secret. You had a feeling that, today of all days, a holiday about romance, she might be rewarding you after so long.

And given how much time was left before five, you just couldn't wait.

##

When you first heard her invitation, you thought this might lead to a night of romance, with Lux confessing that she loved you after so long, just to mirror your feelings towards her.

Instead, when she opened the door, you were stunned to see a half worn down college student with chocolate frosting on her face. Not just surrounding her lips, but half of it on her cheek.

"Oh...god, I'm sorry!" Lux shouted, covering her face as she turned away from you. "I must have passed out and lost track of time and...I..."

"Lux, what's wrong?" you asked, closing the door behind you. "You're a...well, a mess..."

Lux inhaled through her nostrils, releasing a heavy sigh after. "I've just been feeling...so stressed lately." She confessed, her hands lowering from her face. "Between college and my duties as a captain of the Star Guardians, it just felt like it's been too much for me. I've been keeping up my grades, I save the day, sure, but...at what cost?"

You decide to lead her over to her couch, figuring this would take a while to unpack. "Here, sit down. Tell me what's been bothering you..."

You sat with her for a good long while, hearing everything she had to say about not just school, but her duties as a superhero as well. It was amazing just how much was getting to Lux, digging at her on the inside, that you almost thought you were talking to a different person. As she was venting to you, you had gone to her kitchen to dampen a cloth, cleaning the cake off her face as if she hadn't noticed you were doing so. With all of the problems Lux was going on about, it made you wish that she had spilled so much of this to you beforehand, or perhaps that you should have discussed these matters with her more often.

"Gosh, I'm sorry you had to go through all that..." you said, doing your best to offer her sympathy. "Do...do you feel a little better?"

Lux sighed, "A little, yeah. But I know that a lot of these issues are going to still be there tomorrow, and the next day..." You slowly place your arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to you.

"I know, I get it," you said, "and I'm not going to have the answers for everything you offered. But as long as you have me and your teammates to confide in, both on personal life and hero stuff, you'll be just fine."

That did at least make Lux smile, resting her head on your shoulder. "Thanks," she sighed, "I'm glad I could have someone like you. And...oh!" Her head lifted just as quickly, sitting upright as she clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh! I just realized what today is!"

You had a little laugh over her shock at such a bizarre moment. "Really? It just dawned on you that it's February fourteenth?"

"I knew THAT!" Lux said, punching your other arm this time. "I just forgot it was even Valentine's day! I didn't think about...oh, wow." Lux laughed at her sudden realization. "Oh, wow, I hadn't thought about how that must have looked to you when I invited you over."

You nodded, rubbing the back of your head. "Well...look, I know this is kind of...an odd thing to do after all of that, but I think you do need some pampering." You grinned in the hopes she might pick up on your hint.

"...oh...Oh! You mean you...pleasure me?" Lux asked, blushing as she understood your request. "I mean, it can't hurt, but we've been friends for so long, having feelings for you and saying that feels weird..." Again, she just took notice of what she had blurted out. You didn't mind it, as she was very cute while bumbling over her feelings for you.

As you laughed, you leaned into Lux, and she leaned into you. She was obviously accepting of her feelings, as evidenced by the way your lips locked together. You hear a warm purr echo onto your mouth, her hand holding you in for that long embrace. You're happy that the night had finally come to this, even if by accident, but still, you realize that this Valentine's day really shouldn't be about you. Lux obviously needed much more pampering given how her life had been going.

"Listen," you said once you pulled back, "I know this will be crazy, but...let me help you feel a little better, and just forget about both of your worlds, okay?"

"Okay." Lux said with a nod. You could see the trust in her eyes as you said that, knowing that you could never do anything to truly harm her. Slipping off her sofa, you spread her legs open and look up her skirt, finding panties underneath. With some help from her. You manage to pull them off, seeing her pussy so nicely trimmed. Rubbing your thumb over her folds made Lux shiver, her body quivering as she held her legs apart, trying not to act on instinct and squeeze her thighs together. Once your thumb slipped in, you hear a quiet whimper from her lips, looking to see that she's relaxed her head on the back of the sofa.

As you smooth your thumb around her cavern, Lux's breathing grew heavy, as if the movement between her folds was cause for the sound. Your finger rubbed gently over her clit, causing her to mewl while her hands gripped into the cushions she sat atop.

"Oohhh, that feels good..." she moaned, biting down on her lip. "I haven't felt that in...ever!" Her confession took you by surprise, as you had figured Lux must have had sex at least once in her life. Knowing otherwise made you realize that she must have been a virgin, if that were the case.

But then again, so were you. But neither of you were ever going to say it outright.

“I can't believe how nice it feels,” she said gently, her hand running through your hair, “just to have you licking my pussy. It's so...relaxing...” You swore she was serious about that statement, as the hum that followed made it sound as though she were being TOO relaxed, like she was about to nod off. You made sure to push hard on her clit, just to hear a wail like in those adult videos you watch, a clear sign that she was still awake.

As she helped you hike her skirt up, you managed to let your fingers slip in between her folds, her legs shivering once more. At the very least you're able to get further inside her cavern to get a better feel inside. Two digits were all you needed, moving them around within Lux as she squeaked lightly, folding her legs up as she raised her feet onto the cushion. You stared at her private parts with eyes of amazement, finding it almost hard to believe that you were this close to playing with your friend's pussy. Even more incredible, judging by her responses, you seemed to know just what you were doing.

After pulling your fingers out part ways, you see just how sticky they've become thanks to the fluids slipping out. Your tips, still inside Lux, smoothed against her inner walls, causing her to breathe through her open mouth. Though you couldn't see the glazed over expression in her eyes, you could still picture it, even as you focused on pleasing her pussy.

Now that you have an idea of what you were working with, you jut your fingers slowly into Lux's crotch, sliding them as far as they could go until your knuckles reached her folds. She gasped from the bump made into her, though you weren't trying to hit her so hard in the first place. Now more careful, you push them in lightly, hearing her sigh of relaxation.

"Oh yes..." Lux hummed. "You're really doing a good job. I had no idea I could feel this good..."

After some time had passed you removed your fingers, with your friend reaching for your hand to get a taste. You were astounded she would go for the drenched digits so eagerly, especially knowing where they had been. But you also supposed she may have at least touched herself before, and your method varied from what she must do.

Surprisingly, she sucked on your fingers pretty hard, her tongue swirling around them like crazy. It was as if there was a desire she was craving, like the fingers were merely a substitute for something else. It was pretty solidified when she pulled the soaked digits from her mouth, a small string of her juices sticking out of her mouth. "Let me see your dick!" she said in a begging tone.

"S-Sure!" You said, standing up to remove your pants. "Just...can you do me one favor?"

"Anything."

"I want to see you doing it...while you're a Star Guardian."

Lux almost laughed at the request, finding it quite odd. But she supposed she could give you this one, since you were just doing all you could to please her. After the transformation, the pink haired magical girl used her abilities further to remove most of her sailor uniform from her body, leaving her in the buff, save for the gloves, boots, and the bow attached to her collar. "There," she said, getting on her knees to meet with your shaft, "Let me have a taste of that now."

Amazed by her eagerness to suck you off, you hummed when her lips went over your crown, having the warmth of her mouth push over the cool air that already surrounded your shaft. She managed to get halfway down your length before pausing for a deep breath. She coughed a little as she pushed further, making it clear to you that she was no expert at handling such a massive member, but the Star Guardian managed to trudge on anyway.

Once she had the hang of sucking your shaft, she pulled her head back and pushed against your crotch, moving in a motion that was easy for her to handle. You groaned as the blood pumping into your veins intensified, as did your heart rate. Lux was showing joy over your big shaft, as if to thank you for trying to cheer her up. But you weren't exactly done with her yet; after all, you still had to make her cum, wishing to do that before she could do the same for you.

Stepping back from the naked guardian, you at least understand why she pleasured you with her mouth. Your cock was as stiff as it could possibly get, twitching as you flexes it in the air. You had never really experienced the sight of your dong after such satisfaction, but you appreciated what Lux had done to get you fully erect.

"Okay," she said, licking the salty flavor of skin from her lips, "here, slip it inside me, please!" As she slid back onto the couch, you could see her begging expression, her eyes staring eagerly at you as she bit her lower lip. There was shyness as she looked out of the corner of her eye, but you could tell she was still excited to experience this with you.

Raising her leg up, Lux made sure to hold them in place as she spread her vaginal lips for you, her juices oozing out. You guide your shaft inside her cavern, slipping between the folds as you grunt over the tightness surrounding your shaft. She was definitely new to sex all right, at least as far as penetrating her went. You could see it on her face, her eyes rolling back as she tightened her grip on her legs.

"Hnnnn, fuck fuck fuck..." Lux whimpered. "That feels so good, keep going..."

Doing as you were told, you held onto her ankles and pushed as deep as you could, hitting your crown against her cervix with every inch inside her.

You began to thrust hard into Lux, hearing her moan with pleasure as your shaft drove into her muff. Her juices continued to trickle from within, dripping onto the sofa that she sat atop. You could see her cheeks growing bright red, staring on as she allowed you to do the work that would make her feel better about herself. "Keep going..." you heard her say, her eyes shut as she rested her head back once more.

Your hips pushes harder into her body, your eyes fixating on the Star Guardian's naked body as you both remained in the heat of the moment. You had never thought you'd see Lux in such a state, even after you both basically confessed your love to the other, but she looked very attractive. You always thought that of her, but in this bare form she was gorgeous, the pink hair aiding in her charming aesthetic.

"Hmmmgh, yes, yes..." she continued to moan.

Lux soon reached out for you, wrapping her arms around her neck as she pulled into you, letting you lift her body off the sofa for the time being. As she sat with her legs wrapped around your torso while your hands raised her up from her backside, the guardian took over for you, bucking against your body with fast yet pounding motions. You stared into her eyes, as she did yours, while groaning over the movements she made into your body. You could hear the quick breathing escaping through her teeth, her pink ponytails bouncing with every thrust into you.

"Oh, shit..." you growled, squeezing her ass tightly. "You're really good at this."

"I might have practiced on my pillow..." Lux confessed, blushing as she shied her eyes away from you once more.

After some time had passed, you let Lux down on her feet, the two of you still eager to go. The pink haired girl got on her knees, pivoting so that her body was facing the sofa, resting her elbows and chest on the seat. She pushed her ass out for you, as a sign of how she wanted to do things next. You nod in understanding, and get behind your longtime friend to continue pleasuring her pussy with your penis.

Your dick slipped in a bit more easily, now that Lux was more adjusted to your length and girth. As she shivered, a purr escaped her lips while her back arched to the ground, raising her ass up high as a result. This was a better angle for you to get in her with, as you didn't have to push your thighs too far out to get the needed position to please her. She was relaxed while your hips swung into her backside, her cheeks shaking from every pull back from her body. You watched as your shaft slipped in and out of her hole, the fluids meant for lubricating her cavern dripping down your length. As Lux grew more aroused, she hummed loudly, the pitch of her voice raised as you bucked harder against her rear.

“God, it's so good!” Lux said, a dry heave escaping her mouth after. “Your cock is plowing my pussy! It's so nice...just keep going! I'm almost there!” The star guardian growled as you pulled back on her ponytails, her head jerked back from the sudden motion. Her hands grabbed the edge of the sofa, keeping herself in place while she tilted her head back far enough, seeing you leaning over her. Though the angle was awkward, you leaned into her for a kiss just as you both were nearing the end of your peaks.

Lux was first to cum, moaning into your mouth as her juices silently released from her snatch. Though it wasn't a dam breaking, you could still feel a few drops spilling out, even as her body quivered. The shaking in her hips especially caught you off guard, making your body twitch enough to rub your crown against her cervix. While you knew she was finished with her own needs, you just had this one left for yourself, and you were going to use it.

You pushed your hips hard into Lux, enough so that she had to scoot her knees up a bit from the sudden shift against her backside. Though it pulled your lips from hers, it was worth it to hear that cute little squeal as you dumped your seed inside her snatch, filling the cavern up rather quickly. You groaned as it sprayed against her walls, taking up so much space that you needed to pull your cock out just to make sure you don't accidentally get it inside her womb.

Once your cock popped out, you shivered as a few more drops managed to squeeze out of her urethral slit, landing on her tailbone. Once Lux relaxed her body, she changed back into her normal form, her body returning to a naked state. As she sighed, you noticed that your fluids were still dripping from her snatch, and went to grab a tissue to clean it off.

Afterwards, you and Lux cuddled on her sofa, still completely naked. She looked so tired out, but it was worth it to see her smile as she nuzzled against your chest. You satisfied her, and hopefully made her life less stressful after all of that.

This was, of course, the best Valentine's day either of you could have asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to be updated on when my stories go public, please be sure to follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
